Generally, financial devices are devices that process a financial transaction that is desired by a customer. The financial devices may deposit/withdraw a medium or automatically transfer a medium.
The financial devices may comprise a medium depositing and withdrawing module for depositing and withdrawing a medium, a medium recognition module for recognizing a medium, a temporary staking module for temporarily staking a medium, and a medium storage module for storing a medium. Each of these modules may be connected one another by a transfer path.
Further, when it is needed to release a medium jam on the transfer path or maintain the transfer path, the transfer path needs to be opened.
A bill receiving/dispensing machine is disclosed in a prior document of Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-0052949.
The bill receiving/dispensing machine comprises an upper unit having a receiving/dispensing gate, a bill determining portion and a temporary storage, and a lower unit having a bill storage. The upper unit moves in the horizontal direction using a slide rail equipment.
For example, when it is needed to maintain a transfer path disposed under the lower unit, the entire lower unit should be withdrawn from a device frame and then a module disposed above the transfer path should be separated. As to the prior document, accordingly, there is a problem that a lot of maintenance space is needed. In case that a sufficient space for the maintenance is not secured, there is a problem of uneasy maintenance.
Further, in case of maintaining a lower transfer path in the lower unit, since an operator should access to the transfer path disposed under the lower unit in the state that he or she is located under the lower unit, unless separating the modules disposed above the transfer path, there is a problem that the works of the operator are not easy.